Shipisodes
by DarkDragon591
Summary: From the main story comes an adulterated side stories that were to much to place into the main story.
1. The Forbidden Garden

Rona awoke looking around the room in the dark, with her traits being half cat she is able to see at night much more clearly lighted then her friends. "Um…Grim are you awake…Elise are you up…?" Rona asked quietly waiting for a response to her question. When she was sure that no one was awake, she climbed out of bed and quietly snuck into Grim's bed.

Grim being the heavy sleeper he is, wasn't disturbed by her movements, "Oh Grim please forgive me for what I'm about to do, I just can't help being in love with you…please just for tonight let me be the one to give you your first. " Rona whispered then slowly reached down under the sheets to undo Grim's boxers.

Rona felt something move under those sheets but it wasn't what she had hoped it would be. She pulled off the sheets to see who it was that was under and what she saw surprised her. "Hehe…hey Rona, you sleep well…hehe…?" Rona couldn't believe her eyes; her sister was there under the sheets giving Grim a blowjob and semen rolling down her mouth.

Elise waited a while before making any movements at night; she was very nervous and hesitant to continue with her plan of action. "Awe man…awe man...awe man…why do I think of the most dirtiest of things to do…calm down Elise you can do this. You can and will do this because you love him." Elise then walks towards Grim's bed, and then looks around making sure that Rona is fast asleep.

Slowly Elise climbed into Grim's bed lifting the covers over her. "So now what do I do?…Guess I'll pull this down and…" Elise stops herself as soon as she gets a mouthful of Grim's cock, though she knew what it was and what she was doing, however she couldn't believe how big it had gotten or how it even fit in her mouth. She didn't want to stop so she began moving her head making slight slurping noises as she moved. She couldn't resist the taste; she was becoming horny at the thought of grim placing his penis inside of her. She wanted it badly but, he was asleep and if she had her way with him; he and Rona would have woken up. "Oh Grim please….hmmm…please come in my mouth…please let me taste you." She reached down and began to play with her clitorises, pinching it causing her to moan a bit.

Then she heard a quiet whisper, it was her sister Rona "Um...Grim are you awake…" Elise panicked, but she didn't want her sister to notice her so she kept still. She didn't move an inch but the thing was so far deep in her throat making it hard to breath, then it happened Grim had came in her mouth filling it with his semen. Elise had no choice but to swallow it, but to her it was worth being there at that moment. She continued sucking on his crouch, untill a hand had touched her head and she flinched. Elise knew who it was and prepared herself. The sheets where then pulled off of her revealing her actions to her sister. Elise now discovered only smiles awkwardly towards her sister's reaction.

Grim wakes up scratching his head and looks around and sees his two childhood friends in his bed, half naked and Elise holding his dick in hand. "Hey Grim…Hehe…your awake…mind going back to sleep?" Elise said with a nervous smile, Grim had no other word but these, "What the fuck did I wake up to?" Both girls now sitting up top of Grim's bed still partly naked, now face grim who is not as mad as they would have thought.

Grim looked at Elise who only smiled then looked down ashamed at how her actions, then grim turns his attention to Rona who he finds to be to most shocking discovery in this situation. After observing them both he speaks with a sign, "I take it you girls wanted to take my first overnight while the other one slept, missed their chance and hoping for the possibility that I would love you if you got pregnant?" grim waited for a response. "Yes." Both girls admitted. Grim nodded his head in disappointment, causing the girls to bow their heads in shame. But what came next was an unknown figure that appeared from the ceiling spreading pink dust around them affecting the three.

Grim smiled and said; "If you wanted to have sex with me you could have just asked" Grim then pulled the girls closer to him and used his hands to pleasure the two. His left hand entered Rona's pussy and dug his fingers inside moving them making Rona moan in pleasure. "Wait Grim…ah..ah..ah…Oh yes! Grim please, play with me more, make me feel good." Grim licked Rona's neck then turned to kiss Elise while his right hand fuddled her breasts. Grim pinched her pink nipples making her bit her lips in pleasure.

Elise grabs Grim's cock and begins to stroke it, and then she goes down and begins to suck his dick while licking his genitals. Grim then picks up Rona and forces his cock in her. "Wow Rona who knew you could be such a slut…haha…just look at that pussy so wet and in front of your own sister; of course we aren't really related so I guess its fine." Elise then grabs hold of Rona's ears and nibbles on them while playing with her clit. Elise please…don't…tease me there." Grim still pounding away at Rona's pussy decides to stand up holding her arms while Elise tongues her. "Both of you are sluts tonight, first you sneak into my bed…" grim drags Elise to him slapping her ass then sucking on her nipple. "Then you go and decide on your own who gets my cock." He says while inserting his long cock into Rona's ass.

Rona can't help but moan loudly, "Grim please punish… .ah…punish this sorry whore!" Grin then sits on the bed with Elise licking and sucking her sister's clit along with Grim's hard dick entering both of Rona's holes. "Grim what do you think of both sister pleasuring you at the same time?" Elise said licking her lips in a lustful tone. Grim was to focused on Rona's tight virgin pussy, but answered anyway. "It's great and the best part is…" he pauses as he gives Elise a kiss while at the same time playing with her pussy. "It's an all nighter." Elise turns around and lies on top of Rona, Grim smiles and inserts his cock into Elise who's been wanting it all night.

Elise kisses her sister while moaning to Grim's penis moving inside of her, "So this is how it feels to become a woman. Oh gawd…yes shove that dick inside me, make me your bitch Grim." Elise continues to kiss Rona passionately, Grim inserts his dick into Elise's ass and to his surprise it's tighter then Rona's. "Oh wow Elise who knew you ass would feel this good; it's tighter than Rona's." Elise then added, "It's because I don't use toy like little miss slut over here." She says kissing Rona.

Rona smiles while Elise begins to suck on her tits. "It's because I wanted to ready myself for Grim's huge cock, I've always wanted it but I wasn't sure if it would fit but then it went in me. I was so happy and the amount of pleasure it gave me was intoxicating." Grim lifted Rona up and spread her legs wide and inserts his penis into her pussy then Elise began to lick her sister turning her on. "Elise you make me feel so good doing that." Rona moaned, but then the door opened up and Rona was the first to notice.

"Grim…Wait…ah…ah…ah…I'm..I'm coming!" Rona screamed out."


	2. The Forbidden Garden pt2

Nearly past midnight, Diamond wakes up to loud screams next door, prompting her to get her weapon on to face the danger that may have entered their dorm. She looks around to see none of the other girls to be present in the room fearing that they might be the ones who were screaming. She saw only Matthew sleeping in the corner fast asleep with no notice of the noise. She then decided to investigate it herself, but what see saw was not her teammates but her comrade getting it on in the middle of the night.

She saw Rona in a pose so embarrassing to see, and Elise licking parts of her sister's body while Grim was continuously moving Rona up and down to create such lewd sounds. "Ah...ah…ah…Grim...eh…some...ones…there watching us...I'm…I'm…I'm…Ahhhh!" Both sisters were moaning intensively, Diamond however was not sure what it was she was looking at or how to feel. She was stunned, shock by the event so much so that she didn't notice Elise walking behind her locking the door.

Elise reaches around Di and down into her panties, "Did you get excited watching use? Huh Rose…Oh look…it looks like you did, just look at the love juices that's flowing from you." Elise licks her finger tasting Di's fluids, then pinned her down ripping her clothes off. "Well looks like the pretty little thing want Grim's dick, what do you say sis, shall we share it with her?" Elise crouches down stroking His cock in front of Di. "Well she did see us this way so I think it's a good idea for a punishment don't you agree Grim." She smirks as she licks the tip and giggles. The girls carry Di but she struggles to get free, "Guys this isn't like you, Get a grip and put me down!" Their eyes glow a pink dark hue, Grim gets in position to insert his cock into Di's pussy. "Grim no wait please don't!" Grim inserts his penis into Rose taking her virginity; she clinched her teeth in pain. "TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!" Rose screamed. Elise and Rona smiled and began licking her sides the sucking on her nipples while Grim was moving his hips in and out of Di's Pussy.

Grim lifted her up while the other two began licking each other's clit and fingering one another in the ass. "Are you enjoying yourself sis?" Elise asked Rona while sucking her clit and nibbling on it making her moan. "Mmm...Yes right there…oh yes I'm enjoying myself very much but do you think diamond will submit to her desirers?" Rona asked licking her fingers then placing then into Elise's pussy. "Oh yes…she'll break with that big dick in her." Grim rams his cock into Rose's womb making her moan. "Ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…Oh God yes hit it in harder, faster, make me want it more." The girls watch as rose begins to enjoy herself, "See told you she would break from that big thing." Elise retorts while crawling over to lick Roses visible pussy.

Rona follows and begins to finger Elise's asshole while licking Rose's pussy as well, "Hehe…she's gotten cuter hasn't she sis?" Rona pointed out. Grim lays Rose down and has her suck his cock making her gags, "So good…please give me your semen…mmm…release it in my mouth." Loud slurping sounds are heard as she deep throats it. Grim comes in Di's mouth with the semen spilling out, she struggles trying to breath and trying to keep the semen down for her to swallow.

The dust particles that were spread around the room began to wear off; Rose slowly began to regain her persona, then she realized where she was and what it was that happening to her at the moment. She had no memories of what had happened after she entered the room. She then pushed Grim off of her, but was quickly detained buy the girls, "Seems she hasn't entirely given in to it, maybe a cock in the ass will fix that." Both girls turned rose around for anal penetration, but rose began to struggle out of their grasp. "Oh…Please let me go all ready please...hic…hic…I won't tell anyone just let me go…please." Rose began to cry as Grim got closer.

A tear rolls down Roses check; Grim looks at her face, and says, "R-Rose I-I can't….RUN!" Grim pushes the girls back giving time for rose to escape and closes the door behind her. The rest of the night was filled with moans and a rose left crying.

In the shadows lies a figure with glowing eyes, "Seems the dust is working rather well, but sadly the effects do have a limit…oh but fret not little miss Rose. after tonight they won't remember a thing when they wake up in the morning." Rose stood up looking around to see who it was that was speaking, but the figure disappeared without a trace. "I knew something was up…they wouldn't have done…that to anyone…especially Grim. I just hope the others are ok…SHIT!" Rose realizes that they may be going through the same thing, so she goes into her room and gets a change of clothes and begins looking for the others.


	3. The Red Sakura Leaf

Diana looked around making sure no one was in the halls, she then picks up Natalie from her bed carefully making sure she doesn't wake up just yet. Quietly she takes her to the nearest empty room she could find which turned out to be the restrooms at the time, however since it was dark she couldn't see the men's restroom sign on the door way. As she placed Natalie down she began to undress her then she tied her up with thin white rope, while doing so she herself undressed feeling the rush the she always loved. Once she had checked her knots, she began to feel up Natalie's skin and tenderly kiss her all the way up to her lips.

Trent woke up to go with Sapphire for a midnight stroll, although he knew she wouldn't see him in the same light he did her, but he was happy just being by her side. While getting ready, he suddenly felt the need to head to the restroom. While there he heard what sounded like footsteps entering, he shrugged it off as some other male who need to use the restroom just as he had. When he had finished, he heard a gasp after he had flushed which made him curious but again he passed it off. However when he had opened the stall door to get out he saw a scene in which one would only see in an adult film. He saw Diana leaf toying with Natalie sakuri, he wasn't sure how this happened but Diana made a face of absolute lust towards him.

Trent knew it could be an opportunity to get some but he needed to hurry to Sapphire who he had already made wait long enough. As Trent tried to pass the scene, Diana said, "So your just gona leave us like this without a second thought? My, what a bad boy you are, Oh and what's this?" Diana stopped Trent and pulled down his shorts along with his boxers, Trent's penis was throbbing from the sight he had seen. Diana stroked his cock toying with it, I-I- have to go I can't stay here…ah" Trent came from Diana's hand job; She licked her hand clean of the semen that had covered her hand.

She stood up still with her hand on his cock," Oh come now you can't leave a girl like this now can you, besides…hehe…the big guy wants to play some more…what do you say handsome? Want to fuck me and her? If you can make me come I'll let you fuck me in the ass." She said lastly with a whisper. As tempting as it was Trent only had eyes for one girl and that one girl was waiting for him and it was his last chance to get out of the friend zone. "I can't stay…please let me go I ne…" Trent was interrupted by a voice from behind him, it was Natalie Sakuri the girl faunus who was tied up now in a sitting position.

Diana looked over at Natalie, "Hey my little…" Diana was rudely stopped by Natalie's orders to untie her. "Diana Please untie me before I get really upset with you." Diana quickly turned from master to slave in a quick instant after the order was given. "Thank you Diana…You…Do you mind tying her up the way she did me. She wishes to get fucked so why not do it in a way she intended." Natalie said with an innocent grin.

Trent was unsure how the situation turned to this but it felt like a good time as any to get away. "Um…sorry but I got to go, I have to meet with a friend for a late night stroll so…bye." Natalie used her whip to stop Trent were he stood. "oh…I'm afraid I can't do that…um…you see you have seen me naked and Diana seems to be in heat so the only option is that you stay and provide us with sexual pleasure until we are satisfied ." Trent could only hope that this was a dream but what occurred next would send him into despair and bliss.

Natalie pulled Trent closer, "If you wish to leave you will do so when you have satisfied us…ok?" Trent could only nod in fear at what could happen to him if he refused again. "Diana, tie this boy up and reframe from touching me until I say that it's ok." Diana only smiled and nodded. Trent was now scared at what was about to happen to him.

After Diana had tied Trent up to Natalie's request, Natalie then says, "Good…oh looks like he's big again, Natalie hold him down please." Trent was scared beyond comprehension, all he wanted was to get out of there but something kept him from trying too hard. The girl's eyes began to glow a dark pink hue. At that point he knew something was wrong. Natalie bent down and gave him a love bite on his neck leaving not just the mark but a lipstick stain as well. Natalie then began to stroke Trent's stiff dick and sucked it. Diana also began to kiss Trent tenderly and looked at Natalie. "Here come and suck on it to Diana, I give you permission." Diana grabbed his cock and began to swallow it whole. Trent couldn't hold back and came in Diana's mouth. Natalie the motioned for her to share to semen with her, Trent couldn't help but get turned on by this site and the girls took notice.

Natalie smiled then moved a bit to allow Diana a reward for being obedient, "Come here Diana and shove this dick in you ass." Diana grinned with glee, "Thank you master" Diana said while motioning Trent's dick into place. In a swift motion, Diana had shoved Trent's dick into her ass making her groan in pleasure. "Oh it feels so good to have a man's cock in my ass again, the last time I had a cock this good was during the festival held…" Trent's hips began to move causing Diana to shut her mouth as she finally was able to have anal again. "Oh god this is amazing…oh how I love the feel of a big cock fucking me in the ass, it turns me on so much." Natalie crawls to Trent's upper body and places her pussy on his mouth. "Don't just make her feel good, do me to please." Trent begins to suck on Natalie's clit then tonging her pussy. Diana leans forward to kiss Natalie, both exchange saliva while moaning.

As the pleasure train was about to reach its climax, Diamond Rose enters the restroom and knocks both woman out hitting their pressure points. She then looks at trent who was dressed but had his dick hanging out. "Finish off over there and head out, I need to investigate something. Go find my sister make sure she's safe got it Trent…and don't worry I won't tell anyone what happed here, these girls won't remember either so go." Trent didn't even need to be told two because he had to go to Sapphire anyway. "Got it" Trent stormed out and rushed to the meeting place but what he saw and what he had done won't change the fact that during that night, everything changed for him and all that was left was rage for a specific person…"Apollo MUST DIE!" Trent's only thought.

"The test subjects have done well for themselves, even you my dear puppet. You have done the impossible…my dear Grim, but sadly you have been tainted by the humans. You were only created to falsify your identity as the Arcs only child even though they never had and died a few years back…how sad really born into a fake family with a fake name and a fake love triangle…Hehehe" The figure snaps it fingers turning on the lights showing the winged faunas with dark black feathers, she then lifts a black rose to her head laughing.


End file.
